You're Under Arrest
by Cobaltblue.Shice
Summary: AU... Natsuki is an officer on patrol, but one night changed everything. Shiznat.
1. Chapter 1

I was speeding through town, eager to just get home after a stressful day in office. Working as the Vice Executive of our family company which is the leading business corporation in Japan today would drain a 24 years old woman of her youth and when blue and red flashing lights sped up behind me, I almost banged my fists at the wheels but I held my composure for my hands and pride's sake..

"Could this day get any longer." I sighed as I pulled over and rolled down my window after smoothing down my business skirt and white blouse. I fluffed up my shoulder length brown hair and reapplied red lipstick. I then looked out my window expecting a male cop and did a double take when a female one leaned in.

I took in her form fitting light blue uniform and Kuga name plate but as she bent over to check up on me those breathtaking emerald eyes almost made me gasped; thankfully I'm good at handling my façade though it didn't stop me from staring deeply at those poles.

"Good evening ma'am,"

Oh god, if she hadn't gotten me with those eyes, that voice definitely would.

"Ma'am are you drunk?."

I blinked. What did she just said?

"Geez, driving drunk and over speeding what are—"

"Excuse me Miss Kuga but I am not drunk." Maybe I am a bit workaholic or teacoholic as what Haruka says but alcoholic? That was a bit offensive.

She was surprised of me addressing her with her name or maybe because of my harsh reply. I didn't pondered more when she cleared her throat and went back to her officer mode.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I was asking you for your license twice and you haven't responded neither moved."

Again I didn't respond but this time I know I heard her. So as to prove her that I'm not drunk or was I'm just embarrassed? I quickly faced the passenger seat to fumble with my purse and find that driver's license of mine and discovered it missing.

"Is everything alright ma'am? You became rigid suddenly."

And again oh god, Is she watching me the whole time? I shook my head to straighten my thoughts, emotions and hormones as to think of an explanation to this.

"Are you sure ma'am?"

It seems she interpreted my actions as a reply and for that I'm once again truly thankful. But back to more pressing matters, I would definitely go straight to jail if I do a wrong move here, I'm on the disadvantage side of the game and this is not chess with my grandfather.

"We seem to have a small problem Miss Kuga."

As I leaned back to my seat, I was met by her stoic expression and intriguing eyes. Is that impatience I see?

"And what would that be ma'am?"

I watched her closely this time and marveled at the color of her hair. I didn't notice at first glance that it was blue. A dark shade almost black as night, framing her… oh she's glaring now.

"What is the problem ma'am? I don't have all day to repeat my questions twice."

"How rude…" My tongue slipped. I almost chuckled when she face-palmed herself.

"Look, just hand me your license and we'll have this done quick ,_very quick_." Emphasis the last words with a click of her fingers as of like what a magician do on his instant magic tricks, Miss Kuga stretched her hand to me to add more to the point.

"I don't have my license right now." And then she blinked once, twice, thrice.

"What?"

"I said I don't have my license on hand—"

"I heard you! sheesh this is going to be a long night ."

Indeed. She stood up and stepped away from my window before opening the door on my side.

"Okay ma'am please step out of the car and show your hands were I can see them clearly."

I needn't be told twice this time and obliged with her commands. As I stepped out of the car I immediately acknowledged our height difference; I am taller maybe by an inch though I'm wearing heels. I can still estimate my height advantage.

She gestured for me to walk away from the car door and near the hood then to the back and again to the hood. It was starting to get to my nerves. I'm tired from whole days of work and she's making me parade like a dog following her tricks. Now I forsake heels.

"Okay, you don't seem to be drunk."

And that hit the mark.

"I thought I clearly pointed out earlier to Miss Kuga that I am not drunk, she seems to not _decipher _my remark."

Her expression remained stoic but her clutching and unclutching of her hand didn't pass my eyes. I was now leaning on the car hood, looking at her with my head high and intimidating gaze. Who are you calling drunk.

"Its part of the basic protocol based from your _actions_ earlier and for you not having your license on hand _ma'am_"

Aggressive. I probably should have taken that as a sign of disrespect but as she rolled her eyes at my direction, I think I didn't covered fully my interest and it showed on my face. Given the small tug upward on my lips after her display.

"Do you have an ID with you ma'am?"

"It's_ in_ the car_, inside_ my purse."

She didn't move from her spot, and I am guessing she wanted me to get it on my own. Oh be thankful you're gorgeous. I frowned at the thought. Did I really just admit that I'm attracted to her? I just said she's gorgeous. You can compliment people with their looks right? I really need to rest..

So pushing myself off the hood I walked to the passenger door and retrieved my Company ID. I dropped it as I turned around and came face to face with my tormentor.

"Sorry," She whispered and bent down to pick up my fallen ID.

"Ah Miss Shizuru Fujino then. I was wondering where your driver's license is?"

"I must have forgotten to transfer it from my bag to my carrying purse."

"And that could be a problem; you see we don't have a proof of you to be allowed to drive considering that you were driving over the speed limit a while ago. And also relating is the proof if this car is belonging to you."

"Pardon me but are you implying that I have stolen this car?"

"That could be possible since you can't show a license to support your claiming."

I can feel a headache forming. If I said I was tired earlier now I'm exhausted.

"I left my license at home Miss Kuga."

"Then I can't let you drive this car at all until you can present your license and clear your speeding charges at the station."

Migraine. I can't believe I was accused of car napping and denying of my car in a what? Minutes? Forget about composure, my head is throbbing. I sighed and raised my hand to rub my temples when another hand grabbed my wrist pulling my arm up and a body was pressed unto me.

"Don't do anything stupid!"

I was taken aback with her sudden forceful action. Her face was inches from mine and I could feel her hot breaths on my face. Getting more baffled with her growing rage, I was starting to panic and squirm in her grasp but she tighten her grip. Even with my height advantage she is stronger than me.

"Don't you dare! Now I'm going to arrest you and make you pay for what you did!"

"Please stop!" and she did stop. Thought her hold didn't free me. We stayed like that for a minute. Emerald eyes blazing directly at my ruby ones.

"I haven't done anything and you're hurting and arresting me? For what? For not having my license today?" Now I was the one shouting. Maybe it was from the stress from work or maybe it's just her.

She was shocked for a bit but did not bulge from her stance.

"How can I be so sure you're not lying? And won't just snap my neck after I free you?"

I what? First car napping now killing, how many surprises does this female cop have in her sleeves?

"_I'm sorry_ Miss Fujino but I am arresting you—"

"For what? God for just a _license_ sure the police are up tight."

"We are up tight because just yesterday _and the other day,_ one of our officers was killed on patrol when reporting an _over speeding car _napped vehicle. Neck snapped by an anonymous _woman_ claiming she forgot her _license_ somewhere—"

"And you're basing that because I'm on the same situation?"

"It's part of protocol."

"I just showed you my ID!"

"It can be faked."

"I can't believe this."

All I wanted was to just go home quickly and have my deserved rest but here I am, currently held as a suspect for two? Three? crimes! Why are headaches always on the wrong timing? I wish I could have rubbed my temples for a bit earlier so this is not this painful.

"What?"

I opened my eyes and was met by bewildered ones. I didn't realize I closed them. Maybe due to this craziness and my headache.

"What did you just said?"

I thought she was playing with me considering our close proximity and she's asking what I just said but when I saw that terror in her eyes, I assumed this is a serious one.

"I can't believe this?"

"No the next one."

"I didn't…" My, did I just mumble earlier? Or have I lost it already?

"… the… the one with rubbed your temples… ah"

And she just confirmed my musing. I really am exhausted and just want this to be over with so I answered her plainly. I can feel my legs giving way. I'm sure if she hadn't pressed her body, I would be sitting down on the ground right now. Even I have my limitations.

"I am unconsciously mumbling to myself as to if I had the chance to rub my temples before you pinned me to the car that this current headache wouldn't be this much."

The reaction was quite the opposite of what I'm expecting from her. Instead of laughing at my obvious weirdness, she stuttered something and

"Shit"


	2. Chapter 2

"Assaulting a civilian, activating your emergency backup line recklessly and stirring such a call from the station? Do you not think wisely officer Kuga?"

"But ma'am the situation was—"

"I heard enough! Remember you're still on probation. I want your report first thing in the morning."

I bit my tongue to prevent myself from saying anything anymore. Though Chief Maria was strict at the station, it was the first time I saw her shouting and not only saw, it was directed to me.

"Are you listening?"

Great. Now she's boiling.

"I'm sorry ma'am—"

"I said I want you to report to doctor Yohko tomorrow and call miss Fujino in."

"But ma'am I don't need a psych—"

"Call miss Fujino in!"

"Yes ma'am"

As I exited the Chief's office, I can't help but remember how things ended up like this; from the morning when I got that call and to that woman, Miss Fujino…

**Flashback**

It wasn't even daybreak when her phone started ringing on her nightstand, jolting her from her just starting sleep. Verdigris poles blinked away the suspension of consciousness before grabbing and flipping the resonant device on answer. "Kuga speaking" She didn't need to look at the caller id to know that the call was necessary since she assigned tones to specific categories of people she considered acquaintances with. True enough it was one of the officers at her work station.

"Kuga, are you awake?"

"Doesn't it look like it?" Recognizing the voice of her fellow officer Nao Yuuki, she glanced at the clock and read the time. "I'm answering your call right Yuuki. What do you want, it's goddamn pass 3 in the morning."

The person on the other line cleared their throat and replied a bit hesitantly.

"Have you slept yet—:"

"What is it?"

There was a sigh and Yuuki's voice came back on the line but now all emotions void and all business like.

"Drop off Nina at Mai's and go to the station as soon as possible."

"My shift was over—"

"Talespin."

And that cut off any excuses.

"I'll just get Nina ready and I'll be on my way."

"And Natsuki…"

"What?"

''I'm sorry." and the line was cut off.

'Talespin' was the duo's code for emergencies not just the simple ambulance call but more related to the origins word_ tailspin_; the rapid, uncontrollable descent of an aircraft in a steep spiral, which they dubbed from after they watched the half-hour American animated television series insisted by Nina. It was rarely used by either of them in a job basis and if it was, nothing pleasant was attached to it and it didn't help the former with the odd words addressed to her by the latter on the phone.

20 minutes of waking-up and readying herself and companion; Natsuki was off the road driving to a familiar route before long stopping at a two story establishment. The place was as expected closed at the current time but the lights on the second floor indicates there are people inside.

Checking a look at the rearview mirror at the girl on the backseat, the emerald eyed officer stepped out the car, pressed the remote key for the power door locks and made her way to the front door of Hime's Restaurant. The said door was immediately opened by a carrot-top woman when the doorbell was rang.

"Hi Mai."

Violet colored eyes shift from the visitor to the side.

"Hello Natsuki, where's Nina-chan?"

The answer was a snore.

"Poor thing, she slept late waiting for you yesterday and now she's woken so early." They shared a brief laugh as the one called Mai closed the front door.

"I know. Nao called and paging me quickly to the station."

"Yeah, to think she even arranged things with Nina by calling me earlier."

They reached the car and the power door locks were opened. Natsuki went to the backseat and unbuckled the slumbering girl. "Wake up for a sec, sleepyhead." She got a sleepy hum of a reply.

"Don't wake her anymore Natsuki, I'll just carry her to bed." With that the blunette lift the child on her arms and closed again the car doors. They trek back the pathway to the restaurant's front doors as Natsuki handed the little girl on the awaiting arms of her friend.

"If you need anything just call me."

"I know I know. And your spare keys to the apartment is at my drawer so don't worry about anything."

"Well, guess I'm off now then. Thanks again Mai."

But before the blunette officer could turn around, the redhead grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Be careful alright? If you need something call alright?"

A nod and Natsuki was off the road again. Mai Tokiha is a childhood close friend and normally the motherly figure to her, annoying her sometimes with overrated scenarios she comes up when the blunette was out endangering herself on her job but today was different. Nao called, and just didn't called but planned things out for her. Typically if the other officer will call her to the station at such times, Nao will blatantly laugh and leave her to call and deal with the redhead Mai's short temper when it comes to lack of sleep to ask if she can drop off Nina because something came up. Natsuki will definitely agree with the violet-eyed woman's character about lack of sleep even with a lot of practice, it still upsets her when she is woken up much earlier but the nagging feeling she was having was surely not a good one. Gripping the steering wheel, she waited for the red lights to change as she rounded the corner and the police station went to view.

"_Kuga-san"_

Red. It was a rich color of crimson, cardinal pools… then a face _'a face?' _I stumble backward and groaned when the back of my head hit something hard.

"Oww…"

"Is Kuga-san alright?"

There was that face again, inches away from mine.

"Will you stop doing _that_."

I pointedly stared at the close proximity that was left between our bodies. She stepped away in a comfortable distance giving me back my personal space.

"I apologize. It was not my intention to startle Kuga-san—"

"You just caught me off guard—"

"It isn't my fault Kuga-san just stood there looking lost when she—'

'Mind your—"

"Ahem."

I stopped and glared daggers at the pair of burgundy orbs mirroring my gaze before shifting my stance to the individual who cleared her throat again. Lime colored-eyes regarded me with amusement. I shot back with annoyance.

"Yuuki…"

"Officer Kuga…" _'Oh that sweet coated voice. She's going to piss me off' _and surely Yuuki blasted whatever bullshit she has to irritate me.

"I hate to interrupt your _lover's quarrel_ but our shift is over exactly 1 hour and 13 minutes ago. Could you log off for a sec so I can file the day's shift and go off for my own love quarrel? I'm late for my date."

Instead of a verbal reply, I strode casually to my redheaded co-offi\cer's station and swiped my ID with the intention of knocking _accidentally_ the file of papers beside her desk. She caught the action and quickly grabbed the sides of the file.

"Nice try Kuga."

"Yep. Nice try Yuuki."

I watched her smirk morphed into one of those horrified ones as I disentangled my foot from the unplugged power cord of her computer.

"KUGA!"

Walking back to my previous 'bane', I merely uttered "follow me" as I headed for the door I exited earlier. A knock and I entered the chief's office not waiting for any form of reply. Chief Maria sat up immediately ready to bawl at my rudeness but held her tongue when another figure came inside the room.

"Good evening again Miss Fujino, have a seat."

"Good evening as well Chief Graceburt." They both sat after pleasantries as I remained standing beside the open door ready to leave. On queue the chief got my intention and spoke authority.

"Officer Kuga here will accompany you home—"

"I WHAT?"

"Watch your mouth Officer Kuga." Imposing green eyes flashed with warning at my direction. I gritted my teeth as I continue to listen to their conversation.

"As I was saying, Officer Kuga will drive you home, Miss Fujino."

"Ara, that wouldn't be necessary, I could go home safely by myself Chief Graceburt."

"Nonsense. I wouldn't allow such to.." blah blah and blah. Why the Chief so insistent? Well as I was just informed who this 'Miss Fujino' is. Shizuru Fujino here is currently the newly vice-president of the SF Corporation which is also the current financer of the Fuuka police station. In short _'Boss of bosses'_ Not my fault not knowing her. They don't introduce the top guns to such people like us in the field. _'And they don't give a damn anyway' _my trail of thought was broken by a knock, literally a knock said loudly on my ear.

"KNOCK! KNOCK!" "WHAT THE—" "KUGA!"

My redhead co-officer was grinning ear to ear at my obvious ear discomfort.

"What is it Officer Yuuki?"

"Here are the files for the day's shift, ma'am" Standing from her chair, the chief approached and stood in front of us officers with that stern look of hers.

"You are dismissed Officer Yuuki" Receiving the files, the superior officer added. "And next time learn how to actually knock."

I would've actually grinned back to my redhead tormentor if it wasn't for the next words the chief addressed to me. "And you Officer Kuga have manners. Learn to close the door."

* * *

><p>'<em>Ara' <em>She certainly is amusing. I deliberately let myself thought about the woman beside me on the driver's seat. Her name was Natsuki Kuga, officer Kuga that is. We were introduced properly by Chief Graceburt after that 'interesting' episode on the highways. Though 'misunderstandings' were cleared, I still wasn't allowed to drive my car home. As what they said protocol law on no licenses on hand, no exemptions.

So here I am, currently sitting on the passenger seat of officer Kuga's car on our way to my house on the other side of the city. Estimated an hour and half ride that is. Why? Let us just summarize the map. My destination was on north and their station was on south.

I am really tired now. Elegance and grace what my mother taught me since childhood. But the upcoming yawn and urge to stretch was really tempting.

"You could recline the chair and have a nap. I have the directions to your house on the GPS."

Back to my thoughts about the woman beside me; well, she isn't that rude after all. Quite the rough exterior but she seems caring, I think. Minus the display of affections with her co-officer back in the station earlier.

My pondering and lack of response made her look at my direction.

She was beautiful. I think I gathered that already. I know I'm really really tired now.

_Scooby-Dooby-Doo, Where Are You?  
>We got some work to do now.<br>Scooby-Dooby-Doo, Where Are You?  
>We need some help from you now.<br>_

"Ara Scooby doo?" My, amusing indeed. I watched her fumble with her pocket as she set the wheels on automatic drive.

_Come on Scooby-Doo, I see you... pretending you got a sliver  
>But you're not fooling me, cause I can see, the way you shake and shiver. <em>_ … _

Phone on hand, she pressed a button and placed the fone on the dashboard. It was on speaker mode.

"Natsuki…"

Came a female voice and there was crying on the background.

"Nina—"

"I'm on my way." —click—

She made a abrupt U-turn and shifted to manual drive.

"I take it back. Buckle up and hold on Miss Fujino."


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell happened Mai?" was her greeting when I opened the front door for her to come in, correction; them. Well Nao wasn't messing around when she said Natsuki was 'with a lady'.

"Mai where's my daughter?" I snapped my gaze back to my long time friend and felt irked with her strong stare. I'm used with her glares since we've known each other from high school and she isn't known to be the 'smiling-friendly'type, Nao's joke of Natsuki starting a mass murder when it comes to Nina came to my mind. How theoretically true was that. And before I became the first victim of my blunette friend, I quickly formed my reply.

"She's with Nao…" and off she goes. I made a mental note to scold her about her rudeness.

"Good evening." Speaking of rudeness, I turned back to the front door and flashed my winning smile to our guest.

"Good evening, I'm Mai Tokiha, please come in."

'_She's beautiful'_ I observed her with keen eyes as she stepped in the light of the hallways, a bit taller but with good posture. Why hasn't Natsuki introduced her to us I added to my know list.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, I'm Shizuru Fujino nice to meet you."

She gave me a polite bow that I returned with enthusiasm.

"No worries, you're welcome here. It's really nice to meet you."

Our pleasantries were broken by another round of cry from…

"Oh my." I gasped and gestured for Fujino-san to follow me to the living room. I was nearly knocked off by a panicking Nao near the entrance hall.

"What's wrong?" I only got a "Yohko" of a reply before she's out of the door. Understanding gawked at me and I quickened my pace to the room.

"Baby please, stop crying."

It seems our previous problem wasn't dealt with Natsuki's presence. I casted an apologetic smile to my companion and approached my friend kneeling in front of the young child in tears.

"Natsuki" Desperate green eyes looked at me with sorrow and irritation.

"Why in the world did you tell her such things?" I sighed completely expecting this kind of confrontation. '_Nao you owe me a karaoke on this.'_

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my, our intention. It came in the flow of our conversation when Nao came and Nina asked about you coming—"

"Why did you have to mention Al…"

We really need Yohko now. Handling Nina can be tough but with Natsuki added to the mix, I'll lose some hair on the process. Carefully sitting myself beside the small girl, I asked with the most apology I can muster.

"Did you called Yohko?"

"No answer. I told Nao to fetch her instead."

"…Nina?"

"Still the same."

Defeated. My shoulders slumped and I leaned on the sofa as I lifted my left hand with the intention of running my hand through baby locks of midnight blue hair completely forgetting our guest in the background. I was startled when a voice spoke beside me.

"Ara ara, what's upsetting the little one?"

Fujino-san was leaning a bit with her hands on her knees and looking expectantly at the girl on my side. I was about to rose on my seat and prompt her to the kitchen, with Natsuki's foul mood it's best to give space when a brief sniff caught my attention. I switched to my left side and stared at the child peeking with watery eyes at the new woman crouching before her. Seconds passed and I dared take a look at Natsuki and saw her returned my confused gaze before shifting to her mini version and lady.

"Hello, I'm Nina Sae Kuga."

* * *

><p><em>'Crap.'<em> I was late for my date, my date ditched me and now this? "Bitch off!" I shouted at the drunk driver in front of the lane. Well his car was swiveling a bit on the other side, I'd ticketed him if I'm not on my ASAP mode. Fetch Yohko first is my priority. As I overtake the teenage dork and gave him the finger, I thought of how things ended up in the shit.

**FLASHBACK**

'_9:34'_ I stole a peek at the time as I sped to my destination: Hime's Restaurant. Quickly parking my car on the lot, I jumped out and hurried to the front door. The establishment sign was closed but the lights are still on and there are still people eating on random tables. I entered and the chime was heard.

"I'm sorry but we're closed now."

"I know I know…" Violet eyes shot up from her table cleaning.

"Oh Nao it's you." I nodded and swiped my gaze at the tables occupied and frowned when I didn't saw what I'm looking for.

"You know she hates late right?" I groaned and slumped on the seat beside the table she finished cleaning.

"Damn Kuga!"

"Speaking of, isn't she with you? Your shift was over an hour ago right?" As much as I wanted to mess with my reply I know this isn't the right time to piss mother Mai off about Kuga's well being after just what happened yesterday.

"Caught a wrong foot and have a date instead." Oh well just a bit won't hurt would it?

"A date?" Now violet eyes regarded me with interest.

" So she's late picking up Nina again." I'm not lying here. My old friend stood up to attend to the late customers but stopped briefly and pointed her finger at me.

"You. Details. Your usual?" A nod and I watched her go to her work with my trademark smirk on my face. Payback dog.

10 minutes or so I'm happily digging in on my favorite burritos and chips as courtesy of the redhead eagerly waiting for me to finish my dinner. Time after time she drummed her fingers on the table or checked a peek at the living room.

"How's kiddo?" I asked in between bites.

"She's reading a book and asked if she can talk to you when you're done eating." Nice kid, unlike her mother, who sleeps on top of books. I downed my lemonade and stood up.

"Done now, I'll talk to her while you clean up, since you wouldn't let me or Kuga near your dishes."

"I'll wash them later." Eager isn't she? I sighed inwardly and prepared for the interview session of Mai. I forgot she's totally dominating when it comes to information/gossip on our lives. Just have to dodge and play safe with Nina.

Speaking of, the kid was indeed just reading a book. I sat myself comfortably on her side and peek ed at the book on her hands.

"How's the beast doing?" Coral colored eyes looked up at me and pointed the picture on her book. I was still gazing at those orbs reminding me of a certain date with the same shade of orange eyes that I supposedly staring instead.

"Auntie Nao sad?" I blinked and did a double take on the child regarding me with curious apricots.

"Nah, just tired. Can you read me the story? It will help." A fixed stare was her reply.

"Nao don't force her." Sitting on the other side of the girl was my ever eager redhead friend with her knowing 'oh we're not finished talking' look. "If Nina-chan isn't reading out loud it's alright. Auntie Nao knows fully well the beauty and the beast story right auntie Nao?" How sweet just don't add that glare Mai you'll pass as a nun. Giving up on diverting the subject, I leaned on the couch and ruffled the squirt's hair.

"Got that right, Kiddo. Just want to hear you talk and oh what do you wanna ask me?"

"Mama?" Oh what did I expect? Of course she'll ask about her mother. And that's my queue and Mai's smirk on the background.

"Well, how do I say this. Your mama is driving some lady home. And says she's picking you up after."

"A lady?" Great, someone's eavesdropping.

"Yes Mai, a lady."

"I didn't know she swings that way, oh well." Double great, I'll have a pit laughing with Kuga's reaction later when Mai asked about her lady date. Revenge is sweet.

"Why didn't you told Natsuki to bring her date here before driving her home? We could've at least met her and have dinner."

"Mama date?" Okay, thank you Mai. Now I have to explain 'date' to my niece. Glaring daggers to my redhead chef friend, I tried formulating a simple reason to this… date.

"Nina-chan. Mama date. Date right ah yeah." Simple right? To our surprise, the little girl nodded and turned to her other Aunt.

"Auntie Mai, can Nina-chan borrow fone?" Aubergine orbs flashed me a critical look that I returned with a shrug.

"Of course, here you go dear." We watched as the kid pressed and hold a key and put the fone on her ear then a cute frown followed. Don't get me wrong, this is my niece. Cute of course not that she's Kuga's reflection.

"What's wrong Nina-chan?"

"Beep beep" She means no answer there folks.

"That's odd, Natsuki doesn't miss a call from you. Nao—"

-Whistle whistle- and I wiggled my eyebrows. Good at least that she got.

"Nina-chan your mama—" The child shook her head.

"Auntie Al" and that's when it stared.

"_Nao?"_ I snapped my gaze from the windshield to the woman standing outside my car. I breathed in a sigh of relief. That was close, though I almost hit my head on the wheel with that abrupt stop. Rolling down my window I poked my head to shout at the culprit.

"What the hell Yohko! Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Sorry! I was hurrying to Mai's after I checked my voicemail—"

"Why aren't you picking up anyways? Get in the car!" and with Yohko buckled up, I made a U-turn and blared my siren on the road. _'Hang on there Kiddo'_


	4. Chapter 4

Good day. thank you for the previous reviews. I apologize for the late thanking.

I wrote this story for my pass time, sorry for quite the confusion on grammars and stuff.

and for those who are getting confused by the transitions. I'm doing it on purpose. Mystery effect. Don't worry You'll get answers on later chapters and if I felt the energy; I'll do some revising for more understanding.

Enjoy and do review. Thanks.

* * *

><p>"What in the world happened?" I switched my gaze from one individual to another and settled for the most sensible person at the moment to get my explanation.<p>

"We didn't intended to make her cry." or so I though. Mai was the better of these three friends to squeeze things but it seems even the mature of three wasn't in the mature state.

"You shouldn't have mentioned anything!"

"And what? Act like we're mute of an idiots? You know that kid wouldn't take none if she's asking about you or—"

"Will the two of you stop!" Deep and light shade of green eyes regarded me for a second and glared back at each other. Sometimes I wonder if those two are really cousins after all. Well at least they stopped arguing for all the times they're on 2 meter radius, improving but still in the heat level.

"If you just didn't fuck up on patrol—"

"And if you just shut up your mouth—"

"Shut up the two of you!" Improvement needed indeed. I sighed and rubbed my temples hoping to soothe the building headache for the stress. I can handle one patient at a time but combined with such level of disagree, even a master in PHD, PSY will have short leniency, add that they aren't just patients of mine. Seconds of serenity passed and as I was getting ready to extract my needed information from my previous account; Mai, I decided to turn back and was on time to catch the launching of another round of cousins' attack. Hand quickly out stretch I snap up the chin of the youngest before any words can come out.

"Aw! What the—"

"You just got yourself an hour session on my appointment."

"Hel—"

"That another one."

"WHA—"

"And another one."

A growl and that will keep Nao pacifier long enough for me to finish my task. A snort on my other side reached my ears, arching my eyebrows I preceded to the finishing blow.

"And I'll see you tomorrow on my office at 1pm Officer Kuga." Mouth agape at my remark, I calmly resumed with the resolution.

"Mai, tell me what happened from…

...

"Auntie Al" Lime and Purple orbs went wide on instant.

"Shit—"

"Nao language!"

"What now Mai?"

"Stop—" A light pull on the older redhead's shirt cut anymore distressed altercations with the other as baby apricot eyes looked up to her with confusion.

Little hands started to pull again as her aunt decided just to gawk at her in response. Seeing that even the mighty chef Mai Tokiha can't do anything for now to answer the child's query, the younger redhead jumped to the rescue.

"Kiddo look…" and did the little girl to her other auntie.

"Uhh..." Sidekick Nao Yuuki was speechless as those yellow-red orbs shot to her direction.

It was hard, they both though. Forming an appropriate explanation for the young girl's question, it didn't helped that it was the first time that such a scenario happened and that the little girl wouldn't take 'I don't know' or 'we can't' for an answer to such inquisition. It was very sudden. They haven't adjusted to the situation and now they have to deal on with telling the youngest. They can't lie either. For such a quiet child, Nina sure is smart for her age; and not as patient as well.

"Auntie Al…sniff" That wasn't a good sign. Quickly composing their selves, the two redheads formed their supposedly reply.

"Nina-chan… Auntie Al can't talk to you right now."

"Why?"

"Well, your auntie Al—"

"—is in heaven now Kiddo." Bewildered violets tracked to the side.

"What? It's the truth Mai—"

"Nao that—"

"Okay." The two older sighed simultaneously, though children do ask a lot of questions as what they should have known.

"Why in heaven?"

...

...

"…that she was in heaven and cannot talk to her anymore on the fone… Nina started really crying saying she wants to… her auntie Al and and that.."

"Calm down Mai."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright now. This isn't anybody's fault."

"This isn't anybody's fault." I repeated louder for the other two in the background to hear. Although the reaction that it provoked was not what I wanted to get. A loud screech of a chair that was thrown back with the abrupt movement by one of the occupant and angry voice penetrated the room we're in.

"Isn't anybody's?"

"Natsuki—"

"She was crying! Really crying! You—"

"And what will you tell her instead? She didn't stop when you came—"

"At least not tell her about—"

"It's not my goddamn fault that Al and You promised that girl whatever the hell happens you'll answer that fucking fone of yours when she calls!"

"We gave her that fone because she needs it! You know why! And if you just shut your mouth with that fuckin' what you call jokes on me on date then this wouldn't even happened in the first place! She wouldn't have to call Al—"

"She'll eventually ask about Al or call her herself!"

"It's not even a day! Why do you have to fuck this up so early? Do you even care about Nina anyway!"

And that I decided was enough. Letting them speak out will loosen up a bit stress since surely they'll burst, I know them better to let them be but also when to stop them so it wouldn't go too far to be beyond repair. Plus another way to gather details of the event though a bit more blanks needs to be filled; like the 'date', the abrupt need to call Al by Nina, and what really happened while Nao and I were on the way here. Since my sources can't be reliable at the moment. Nevertheless I still have a vague determinant named 'Shizuru Fujino' on the other side of the room.

* * *

><p><em>Exactly 10pm<em>. I read the clock on my office wall as I filled the last session for this day. My schedule was supposed to be until 8pm only but my last appointment had to be an hour late due to some errands and I should humbly adjust to the accommodation. I'm a doctor of psychology so it comes with my job to be more patient with people. So ending my little chat with the head of the Fuuka Police District about a certain officer scheduled for a session, I left my fone on the drawer and escorted my late attendee. As a consequence I missed certain calls.

'_You have 5 missed calls'_ the voice prompt of my fone reminded me when I pressed the signal for command. '_Two: Natsuki Kuga, Three:Nao Yuuki' _it continued. That got me alarmed; I shut down the computer and divert my full attention to the communication devices; cellphone and telephone. There was a text message on my cellphone and a voice record indicated of the red light on the telephone. As I listened to the voicemail, I took hold of my cellular fone and simultaneously heard and read Natsuki's pleas about Nina. I sprang to my feet grabbed my keys and ran outside my clinic.

Why did things happen in bad timings? My car is on coding today. I mused as I prepared to cross the street and hail a taxi, just when I'm about the other lane a car speeding my way skid to an abrupt stop and I recognized the driver in a glance.

"Nao?" She rolled down her window and shouted at me.

"What the hell Yohko! Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Sorry! I was hurrying to Mai's after I checked my voicemail—"

"Why aren't you picking up anyways? Get in the car!" I didn't be told twice and slammed the car door on my side closed as my younger companion made a sharp U-turn with her siren on.

"I'm with a patient—OW!" My head bumped on the side window when we did a sharp turn on the street.

"Hang on!" At least she reminded me.

"What happ—NAO!" The car swiveled back to our side of the lane barely dodging the oncoming truck on the side when my redhead driver decided to overtake the cars we're following.

"Slowpokes—"

"Drive safely! You'll kill us before we even get to—" Ow, I bit my tongue. I gave up on her driving. Now I know why their chief assigned her on desk duty not on patrol. Hanging on tightly to my seat belt and handle, I waited for the car to go on smoothly as to speak. Recognizing this particular road, I readied my speech as we neared the stop light on the post of the road. But instead of slowing down, it seems Nao has other plans.

"Nao…?" The light turned yellow.

"NAOOO!" Our car sped between the cross lane, between skidding and horns of cars.

"Success! We're almost there!"

"WHO THE HELL TAUGHT YOU TO DRIVE!" Calming my racing heart, I glared murderously to my potential killer.

"You." Ahem. Clearing my throat, thanking this course of next road was not that jammed with any traffic at such hours, I shifted my gaze to the clock on the dashboard as I spoke my delayed discussion.

"Is Nina alright?"

"She's crying out loud! We called Kuga but she still won't stop."

"How did that happened?"

"About Al. We're here." Indeed, the 30 minutes drive here, with Nao turned 15. I rushed out the car more concerned about the child's condition than the issue. What I arrived at was a total confusion on my part. I was dreading the most that if I reached the scene something worst will greet me but the setting was the opposite of what am expecting. A rush of footsteps sounded at my back and together with my redhead companion we stared dumbstruck at the display of the little girl on a brown-haired woman's lap.

'What in the world happened?" I heard myself say.

* * *

><p>End.<p>

Hahaha. You'll get more on the next chap. Just bare with me.

Let me know, review. I don't know if anyone's reading or what.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note**

Oi! you people ah! hahaha.

ahem... fone - is a slang for phone. Usually fone is used related to cellular phones or texting.

There! i'm using fone in the story when i'm talking bout cellular phone or cellphone what so ever. I like the sound of fone than cellular etc thing.

Am not changing that . stubborn me. hahahaha. in short lazy to re-read just to find that fone fone. hahaha.

And yes yes you'll definitely get confused if you don't start the story or skip a chapter. it is a series of POV. you just have to keep track of what the person is remembering or what you'll get the story timeline. and the timeline is understandable hohoho.

Its an author's way of piecing the events to know if the readers are paying attention to the sequencing like on TV series.

AM NOT SAYING THOSE WHO ARE GETTING CONFUSED AREN'T PAYING ANY OKAY?

ENJOY

* * *

><p>"I take it back. Buckle up and hold on Miss Fujino."<p>

That was the last words I heard before sirens pierced through my earshot. Brief motley lights flashed in front as I absorbed the turn of activity once again for this night. _Why me?_ I sighed in defeat and let exhaustion cradle me as I let myself sink in the car seat and closed my eyes for some minutes of relief. However the next time I opened my eyes there was no flashing lights and blaring sounds on the background but deep greens shining back at me. It took me a moment to understand that it was a pair of eyes looking at me with concern and hurry.

"FUJINO!"

I sat up and felt my head spun from the abrupt movement I made as hands on my shoulders held me upright helping me to regain my bearings.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright now?"

"Yes, I'm coherent now Officer Kuga." I did manage a short reply before she unbuckled and shot out off the car. _That was fast and quite rude._ I though as I watched her rushed to a door on the front side of what looked like a restaurant from my side of the car.

"Hime's Restaurant." I read the bold letters on the top of the establishment and pondered why we're here or more like what Natsuki _'I think I like that sound better'_ needs on this place at such hour. _'Surely not food' _I shook my head. I'm getting a bad habit of talking to myself from these happenings.

"Oh Nina!" I perked up as if figuring the answer to a problem I've been solving for some time. Frowning at my uncharacteristic manners, I decided to just go on and see the real deal about what is occurring. Debating with myself that I deserved an explanation rather than invading others' business; I got out of the car and followed my current predicament.

Natsuki was impatiently tapping her foot when I reached her standing form in front of the door. She turned to my approaching figure and was about to say something when the front door opened and revealed a woman with shoulder length reddish hair. The woman seemed to be taken aback by something as she just continued to stand there holding the door open.

"What the hell happened Mai?" So she wasn't Nina, ah yes. The one who called, I remembered as I shifted my gaze to the side. Apparently someone is really impatient now.

"Mai where's my daughter?" I think I heard a growl there. Daughter? Connect the dots; well so Miss officer Natsuki Kuga is a mother that explains her mood.

"She's with Nao…" and there goes the mother. I watched the back of the woman I'm with earlier as it turned a corner and disappeared from my line of view. Composing myself I readied to give a polite greeting to my new companion.

"Good evening." The woman with reddish hair was still deep in staring at the direction where her friend left to and quickly faced my direction as she address me with a bright smile ushering me to enter her place.

"Good evening, I'm Mai Tokiha, please come in."

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, I'm Shizuru Fujino nice to meet you." As told, I stepped on to the hallway and did an introductory bow to my host for the following time of the evening.

"No worries, you're welcome here. It's really nice to meet you."

Our pleasantries were cut by a round of cry from a child. I'm guessing that was Natsuki's daughter.

"Oh my." Tokiha-san gasped and gestured for me to follow her inside. At the end of the hallway turning left she was nearly knocked by another person quickly passing through. It was another woman with reddish hair but with a darker shade and I recognized her to be the co-officer of Natsuki earlier in the police station. They exchanged a brief talk before the latter was out the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Yohko"

I was still staring at the front door were Natsuki's co-officer disappeared to when I picked up Tokiha-san's movements and barely caught her back vanished to a set of doors on the end of the hall. _'Everyone's on rush today'_ Deciding not to dwell on my over delayed rest, I entered the door.

The room was spacious; simply decorated with wide couches on the sides with a big circular table between them, a television setup with complete stereo player consoles and microphones on both ends adjusted to a small drinking bar, a bookshelf on the corner and some pictures hanging here and there. It was a perfect setting for partying as what my cousin Anh's condo would look like on Friday nights. But what really got my attention was a small girl on one of the couches. Blue-black locks of baby hair flowed down past her shoulders every time it twitched with her occasional hiccuping in between weep of tears. Moving closer, I watched as Tokiha-san and Natsuki finished their short conversation.

"Ara ara, what's upsetting the little one?" Now standing crouching a bit near Tokiha-san's form since the mother of the little girl was occupying the space closer to her daughter; I let a warm smile crossed my face as cardinal-gold pools peered up between small hands and stared with that cute curious look on her face.

Then everything happened so fast that I have no choice but to just go with it.

Between Tokiha-san and her mother's the little girl wiggled her way to stand in front of me and bowed.

"Hello, I'm Nina Sae Kuga." Baby eyes glanced up at me once more and lifted her pointing finger to her lips as she made a thinking face concentrating on something.

"WHAT THE HE—" there was a slap that sounded and a weight that pounced on my thigh.

"Ow. That was hard Mai—"

"Language and don't shout."

I was still astounded, shifting my questioning gaze to the owner of the place and back down to the child clinging to one of my legs, I just blinked in confusion as I process the situation.

"She doesn't like people shouting." Trailing my sight once again to Tokiha-san, she gave me an apologetic smile and glared at the other occupant on her side. Natsuki stopped the soft rubbing on the top of her head when our eyes met.

"Ah… Nina seems to like… ah Shi…zuru huh?" I think I held my breath when I heard that husky voice said my name. I noticed Natsuki focused her concern on her daughter so I didn't revive more on the matter. I felt a small movement and studied the little girl as she turned her head and peeked at her mother. Red puff cheeks with a small nose; she certainly is the daughter of her mother. A splitting image except for her eyes which are the color of red flames of fire and now fixated at mine once again.

"Shizu…ru?" How cute. A smile formed on my lips from that word as baby eyes waited for me to regard her. I like kids I know that but I haven't had much chance or experience to interact with them. Sometimes with Diana when Yukino brought her along the office to have lunch with me and Haruka, a small chat since the little seven years old was starting school now. Our family was small my father was the only child so I wouldn't be expecting any nieces or nephews on his side, my mother has a sister and I'm sure not be expecting any sooner from my aunt's daughter; Anh. She'll kill the man whom gets her pregnant. That is from her mouth not mine. My musing was broken when I felt a slight pull on my skirt reminding me of my awaiting questioner. _'Impatient like her mother'_

"Hello…" Gently disentangling small arms on my leg, I bent lower and cradled the little girl on my arms. I remembered how my father usually carried me when he goes home from office and talked to me when I'm younger saying it's much better. Now I understand why, it is better indeed.

"I'm Shizuru Fujino nice to meet you Nina-chan." The child gave a little startle not expecting my action when I lifted her but instantly wrapped her arms on my neck for support. I'm guessing she's four or five of age given I had a better view of her now..

A small giggle passed through my lips as she started to comb my hair with her little fingers.

"Ara do you like my hair?"

A quiet 'uhm' was her reply and she started sniffing my hair.

"Mama's."

Oh. So her mama and I have the same shampoo. I casted a glance at Natsuki and was met by her full blown blushing face._ 'Is she that embarrassed with having the same shampoo?'_ but as Tokiha-san coughed and added " OhohoI'll just prepare us some drinks… getting hot in here." in a sing-song voice before going to a far side corner door, I can't help but have my own version of blushing.

"I'll help her… Nina ahh I mean I can leave Nina with you right?"

"If its fine with Nina-chan?" The little girl nodded.

"Great." Natsuki sprinted to the door but turned back before going to the other room.

"What drink would you like?"

"Green tea would do thank you."

"Okay." I breathed in a sigh of relief. I would agree that was a bit awkward.

"Can Nina call you mommy?"

I think I choked on my breath there. Well there is no harm there is it? And if those baby eyes were looking at you excitingly who would say no.

"Of course?" She beamed a smile, a first of the bright smiles she will show me and that I know I made the right decision.

"So what does Nina-chan and mommy will do now while waiting for our drinks?"

Nina pointed a book on the couch that she was previously seated at and that's how our waiting started until a new guest came rushing to the door followed by Natsuki's co-officer earlier.

"What in the world happened?"

* * *

><p>And end.<p>

Do review. thanks


End file.
